1. Field
The present application relates to semiconductor wafer metrology, and, more particularly, to examining structures formed on semiconductor wafers using machine learning systems.
2. Related Art
In semiconductor manufacturing, metrology is typically used for quality assurance. For example, after fabricating a structure on a semiconductor wafer, a metrology system is used to examine the structure to evaluate the fabrication process utilized to form the structure. The structure can be a feature of an integrated circuit formed on the wafer, or a test structure, such as a periodic grating, formed adjacent to the integrated circuit.
Optical metrology is a type of metrology that involves directing an incident optical signal at the structure, measuring the resulting diffraction signal, and analyzing the diffraction signal to determine a feature of the structure. Machine learning systems have been used to analyze diffraction signals obtained using an optical metrology device. However, these machine learning systems, which generate profiles as outputs based on diffraction signals received as inputs, can produce erroneous results when noise is present in the diffraction signals obtained from the optical metrology device, and when the machine learning system have been trained using a model that is not accurate enough to describe the actual profile of the structure.